sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Zhdanovich
)]] Name: Brian Zhdanovich Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Bowling, Track & Field, Football, Soccer, Socialising. Appearance: Brian stands at around 5'11 and weighs roughly 155 pounds. Thanks to his physically active lifestyle, Brian is blessed with a lean and well-toned body, with the majority of his body weight being muscle rather than fat. His caucasian skin is very smooth and has very little blemishes apart from the occasional bruise from football. His short hair is almost jet black, and is usually found gelled into a deliberatly messy style. Apart from his sideburns and thick eyebrows, his most notably facial hair is the small neatly trimmed goatee beard he has on the end of his chin, which he personally considers to be highly attractive. Whether or not he's right about this is up for debate. His face is slightly narrow, and his nose is subtly aquiline in shape. His lips are slightly fuller then most, and whilst his near-perfect teeth used to be a glistening white they have recently began to turn slightly yellow thanks to his recent smoking habit. Nevertheless, he's rarely found without a cocky looking grin on his face, especially when he's out and about town. Most people generally consider his dark brown almond-shaped eyes to be one of his best features by a long margin. His favourite item of clothing would have to be his old 1970's black leather jacket which used to belong to his father, and he is rarely found without it on. Apart from that, he is usually found wearing a maroon shirt and blue jeans, along with a pair of black trainers. On special certain he can also be found wearing a pair of black sunglasses. Biography: Brian Zhdanovich was born on the 25th of March 1994 in a small town named Peaceful Valley, found in the state of Washington near the Canadian border. Both his parents were Russian born immigrants who moved to America in 1992 after the fall of the Soviet Union. His father Yuri Zhdanovich, a former medic for the Soviet Army, took a job at the local clinic whilst his mother Darya looked after Brian at home. Brian spent the majority of his childhood growing up in Peaceful Valley, and for the most part life was pretty good. Because of Peaceful Valley's relatively high population of Russian-Americans, Brian ended up learning Russian as well as English at an early age, although it didn't make that huge an impact on his accent. Even as a child, Brian was something of an extrovert. He tended to make friends easily, and could always be found outside playing sports or exploring the local countryside. However, despite his love for the outdoors, Brian always had a certain fascination with city life. In particular, after visiting a relative in Seattle, Brian grew to love the city and knew that someday he wanted to go live there himself. And, as fate would have it, eventually he did. But only after tragedy struck in the winter of 2003, when his mother died during a tragic car accident. Not only had it affected him emotionally, but it had also affect his family financially seeing as his father had to quit his job in order to find time to look after him. After unsuccessfully trying several different professions for the next four years to see which would be best, seeing as he had to keep in mind the fact that he would have to find time to go to work and look after his young son all by himself, he eventually found his break when his relative managed to secure a well-paying job as a paramedic in Seattle. And so, at the age of nine, Brian and his father moved to an apartment in Seattle. Thanks to his new job, Brian's father was able to work at night as a paramedic, then sleep during the day after dropping off Brian at school. Whilst this meant that Brian does not get to see his father as often as he would like to, whenever the two are both awake they still tend to get along well provided that they don't discuss Brian's future, seeing as his father wasn't exactly fond of his lazy attitude towards work. Because of this setup, Brian grew to become very self reliant very quickly, especially as he got old enough to go to school on his own. After school he would often prepare his own meals, although he's never tried cooking anything more difficult than pasta with pesto sauce, even then for the most part he tends to rely on microwavable meals. Whilst it took a while to settle in, Brian quickly found himself quickly adapting to his new surroundings, and within a few months he had fully integrated himself with the Seattle community. Despite having only lived in Seattle for a few months, Brian had quickly become reasonably popular because of his outgoing and friendly personality. For as long as he could remember, Brian has always been the kind of guy who liked to hang out with friends rather than spend his evening alone in front of a TV screen. At school, PE happened to be one of his best subjects, so as a result he became something of a jock. Sports that involved a lot of running in particular were amongst his best, seeing as Brian had always been known to be fast on his feet, but at the same time he also made himself known as a pretty decent wide receiver on the football team. His reputation on the soccer and track & field teams have also earned him a certain amount of praise, which has led him having something of an ego when it comes to his sports skills, and he has been known to be quite competitive on the field. He also tends to get quite competitive whenever he takes part in any other sport or game that he considers himself to be very good at, to the point that he can become genuinely annoyed if things do not go his way, although he refuses to cheat in order to win. However, whilst he is undoubtably a good sportsman, when it came to more academic subject he tended to get average-to-underwhelming marks. Whilst in recent years he's been making a conscious effort to improve his marks, the simple fact remains that Brian probably won't be getting anything higher than a C+ during his end-of-year exams. Whilst Brian always had an abundance of friends, it wasn't until sixth grade that he met the girl named Ruby Forrester who would go on to become his best friend. The two met after Brian found her being harassed by some boy who was trying to hit on her, which was put to a stop after Brian intervened and got the boy to leave her alone. After deciding to hang out after school, the two quickly became close friends, often hanging out with each other about town and chat about things of interest. At first, their relationship was just that of two close friends, but after a while it became apparent that he actually had a large crush on her. Eventually, after finally mustering up the courage, the two of them eventually became an item at Brian's insistence. During this period of time, Brian began to expand on his interests. Whilst he never had any particularly strong aspirations for the future, Brian always believed in living life to the fullest. Bowling eventually became one of his favourite hobbies, to the point where he would spend several hours every week in the local bowling alley honing his skills to perfection. At the same time though, whilst he worked hard when it came to tasks such as bowling and soccer, when it came to nearly everything else in life Brian was always very lackadaisical about things. He was always the kind of person who would prefer to lay back and listen to music or attend big parties than write a thousand-word essay. Part of the reason for this being the fact that in recent years he has began to casually smoke marijuana, a habit which has cost him his once perfectly white teeth. Whilst he is generally viewed as being a friendly and athletic guy, Brian is by no means a perfect human being. Apart from his often lazy attitude towards life, Brian is a notoriously cocky and impulsive person, often finding himself in bad situations just because someone dared him to. Whilst some people say that he is very brave, others say that he is actually very foolhardy and too reckless for his own good. His carelessness has cost him many things in the past, up to and including relationships. But without a doubt, one of Brian's biggest flaws is the fact that he easily gives into temptation, which eventually nearly cost him his friendship with Ruby. Whilst he and Ruby were technically in a relationship, the fact remained that for the most part they weren't really any closer then they were as friends. Whilst Brian was keen on taking their relationship to the next level, Ruby was reluctant about getting too physical too soon. At first, Brian just thought she was just being nervous, but as time went by it slowly became apparent that Ruby was far more interested in being just friends than being in a proper relationship. Eventually, after the two of them finally slept with each other on Brian's 17th birthday, it became clear that Ruby just wasn't attracted to Brian. For the next week or so, Brian went through a phase of uncertainty and self-doubt, during which he hardly ever spoke to Ruby. Instead, he found himself confiding more and more with a fellow track and field player named Shiro whom he had become close friends with earlier that year. As time went on, it gradually began to become clear that not only did Shiro harbor feelings for him, but that he had feelings for Shiro as well. This wasn't the first time he had ever questioned his sexuality, seeing as throughout his life he was never 100% convinced that he was entirely heterosexual, but this was the first time that he ever found himself outright attracted to someone of the same gender. Of course, seeing as he still had feelings for Ruby, at first he resisted the temptation of cheating on her. However, the fact that Shiro was showing more genuine interest in him than Ruby ever had during their years together, combined with the fact that Ruby seemed to be distancing her from him every day eventually led to Brian caving in and kissing Shiro during a visit. At which point Ruby walked in and caught Brian red-handed, prompting her to dump him on the spot. Feeling more guilty and remorseful than he ever had in his entire life, it took a while for Brian to properly confront Ruby and apologize about what happened, during which Ruby told Brian why she had never felt attracted to him in the first place. Despite all this, seeing as they both knew that this was probably for the best, the two eventually put the past behind them and have remained close friends to this very day. Whilst Brian is mostly content with being close friends with Ruby, his love life for the past year has been shaky at best. After reconciling with Ruby, for a while he and Shiro became an item, one which lasted until Shiro eventually moved back to Japan with his parents. After which, Brian's been searching for love ever since, although so far he hasn't had much success. Whilst he never set out to have short flings with people, his relationships usually only lasted a few weeks at best, usually because the careless side of his personality usually put other people off staying with him for very long. As a result, he has garnered something of a reputation as a heartbreaker, despite the fact that usually he's the one who gets dumped rather than the other way around. Despite this, he still generally maintains a positive outlook on life, and gladly awaits whatever fate has in stall for him in the future. Because of his generally open-minded outlook on life, he never felt ashamed about his bisexuality, nor did he ever keep it a secret. Whilst he had been doubtful at first, once he came to terms with it he became quite open about it, although he's never gone as far as joining any LGBT groups or attending any events. The only person who he found difficult to admit to was his father, and it took him a good few weeks for Brian to muster up the courage to tell him. Whilst his father was somewhat ambivalent about this news, ultimately he had no real problems with it, although he didn't make it a secret that he would prefer it if Brian married a woman rather than a man. When it comes to morality, Brian has always been something of an optimist about life. Whilst he isn't very politically or religiously motivated, he strongly believes that personal freedom should be considered more important than anything else in life, which has led him to adopt an almost rebellious view on figures of authority. However, whilst he considers individuality to be an important factor about life, at the same time he's always cared deeply about the well-being of those around him. He isn't the kind of person who finds it easy to hate other people, and strives to avoid being judgemental about other people, always believing that even the most cold-hearted jerk has some good in him. He's also been known to be quite selfless, often helping other people out despite them not having any way to repay him, part of the reason being that after being brought up by a paramedic Brian always felt that he had a duty to make his father proud by proving how good a person he is. Advantages: Brian is in very physical good condition, and is especially skilled when it comes to sprinting thanks to his soccer training. He is very self-confident in his own abilities, not to mention very brave when it comes to dangerous situations. He is generally well-liked by his peers, so gaining allies wouldn't be very difficult. His tendency to get competitive could also further fuel his desire to survive. Disadvantages: Whilst Brian isn't easily frightened, he is also far too impulsive for his own good, and could easily find himself making mistakes that could end up costing him his life. His careless and lazy nature will do him no good on the island, nor would his optimistic outlook on life. His tendency to put the wellbeing of other people above his own would also greatly hinder him, seeing as not everyone on the island would share his idealistic notions. Designated Number: Male student No. 038 --- Designated Weapon: Pungi Sticks x 8 Conclusion: - How disappointing would it be to see to see B038 put together some cunning trap just to forget where it is and blunder right into it? Pretty freaking disappointing, I'd say, if by disappointing you mean hilarious! - Andrew Denning The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Fioriboy Kills: None Killed By: 'Stephanie Chan '''Collected Weapons: '''Pungi Sticks x8 (Assigned Weapon) '''Allies: 'Zubin Wadia, Mallory McCormick, Stephanie Wright, Nina Clarke, Ruby Forrester, Ami Flynn. '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brian, in chronological order. The Past: *Down In The Alley *That Evening *Reconciliation Pre-Game: *Dinner Date *It's Cold Out Here *Decoy Dating V5: *Something tells me this isn't Disneyland *Russian Roulette *May The Odds Not Fuck You In The Butt *Good Day Sunshine *Friends 'til the end Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brian Zhdanovich. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students